A Kendall And Jo Love Story
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Jo calls kendall Telling him that her director decided to give her break from her move in New Zealand she tells him that she is coming to visit him in the palm woods for two weeks he isn't excited or happy about it and neither is Camille find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall just gives up thinking about how Camille will probably react like once Kendall Breaks up with her. He gets dressed in his clothes and tells the guys and his mom that he is going to take a walk. He takes a walk he gets back and realizes he sees Camille but thankfully the guys aren't home. So the guys don't hear what's going on. I take her to her my room and start talking to her about what has happened

Kendall's POV

Camille I cheated on you.

Camille's POV

*looks at Kendall with shock* with who? I ask

Kendall's POV

With Jo.

Camille's POV

When you cheated on me was it just kissing be honest.

Kendall's POV

It was more than just kissing we had sex.

Camille's POV

*eyes water* why did you do this why didn't you stop yourself from this?

Kendall's POV

I still love her Camille so I did stop at first but I couldn't help myself I couldn't

Resist her.

Camille's POV

You can't love me and love her make a decision it's either me or her.

Kendall's POV

I choose Jo I don't care if she going to be out of the palm woods. Back

To New Zealand I can make the long distant relationship work. I'm sorry

Camille but we are over.

Camille's POV

*tears stream down face* I really felt like I had a connection with you.

I can't believe this whole time you didn't feel a connection between me

and you.

Kendall's POV

*rubs your back* I'm sorry I can't help what I love and it is her it is Jo.

Camille's POV

I really don't want us to be over.

Kendall's POV

I do though because I love Jo and only

Jo.

Camille's POV

Well I guess you better go visit her maybe you guys

Make a better couple with each than me and you would ever be.

So call her I will leave if you want to give you privacy *gets up and

Goes to door*

Kendall's POV

Bye Camille.

Camille's POV

*closes door and goes out of Kendall's suite and back into her suite

Going into her bedroom laying on her bed crying her eyeballs out.*

Kendall's POV

-dials Jo's number and calls and waits for a answer-

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

Hey Jo what's up

Jo's POV

Not feeling so good I have been throwing up.

Kendall's POV

Are you sick maybe or have food poisoning?

Jo's POV

Yeah maybe food poisoning.

Kendall's POV

Just try to be careful and take it easy today.

Jo's POV

Do you think I'm maybe pregnant?

Kendall's POV

I wasn't really paying attention I was only paying attention

to kissing you.

Jo's POV

Maybe I should take a pregnancy test just in case if I am.

Kendall's POV

Do you want me to go to the drug because I will because

Like I told you was to take it easy like relax.

Jo's POV

That would be really nice of you.

Kendall's POV

Alright I will go to the drug store right now and

Get you a pregnancy test. And I will stay there for a little

Bit to see what the results are.

Jo's POV

Okay thanks Kendall you're the best! *smiles*

Kendall's POV

No problem bye Jo see you soon.

Jo's POV

Bye *ends call*

Kendall's POV

*ends call puts phone down on mantle and gets shoes on and gets

Car keys and heads out the door to his car. And starts driving to the

Drug store. I arrive to the drug store and go inside and start finding

A pregnancy test I find the best one. I buy it and then say thanks

And leaves out of drug store and starting driving back to the palm woods.

And go inside and go into the elevator and hit the number of the floor that

Jo's suite is on. And I walk and find her suite and knock on her door.

Jo's POV

*opens door sees Kendall* hey come on in

Kendall's POV

*walks into suite and hand her the pregnancy test that's

In a box*

Jo's POV

I say thanks and hug him I will be right back

With the results.

Kendall's POV

Alright

Jo's POV

*walks into bathroom and closes the door and takes the pregnancy test out of the box

And read the directions does what it says. And waits a couple of minutes later the test

Shows a green plus sign. My eyes start to water and I put my hand on my mouth and

Think to myself I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I pay attention and I have to go back New

Zealand in 13 days. And I won't have time to care of this I might just get an abortion. Or I might

Put it up for a adoption I think to myself I guess we will have to see how Kendall

Wants to do this and how reacts to this. I walk out of the bathroom and show Kendall the results*

Kendall's POV

I think this is great news I always wanted to be a dad.*smiles*

Jo's POV

I don't think this is great news Kendall.

Kendall's POV

Why is that?

Jo's POV

Well if I keep It I won't have time to take care of the baby

Because I would be busy with movie in New Zealand.

Kendall's POV

Then I will keep it I will take care of it for you.

Jo's POV

But I will barely get to see him or her.

Kendall's POV

I will come visit you when you're not busy and

When you're not busy you can come back to the

Palm woods to visit me again and to see your baby.

Jo's POV

Geez Kendall I don't know

Kendall's POV

Come on Jo trust me I will take good care of

Him or her.

Jo's POV

It's not that I don't trust you is that Its going to be hard to get breaks from my

Director he is really serious about this movie I just got lucky.

Kendall's POV

But if you can trust me then let's do this lets keep the baby.

Jo's POV

*stares at Kendall with a unsure look*

Kendall's POV

Jo please I broke up with Camille for you

Remember you wanted me to break up with her? And

I did it so now I only love you so let's keep the baby. I promise

I will be there for you when you give birth. I will never go somewhere else

But the place of where you're going to give birth I love you I will never cheat

on you.

Jo's POV

Kendall it's still early don't rush me you act like this is going to happen soon its

Not it takes 9 months. So that's while so I'm pretty sure I'm not even close yet

to giving birth.

Kendall's POV

Well let me know when you're ready to give me your decision but don't take too long!

*I open the door and slam the door because I'm mad because Jo won't give me

a answer whether or not she wants to keep the baby or not goes to elevator and clicks the

Number of the floor my suite is on. And goes to my suite opens the door and slams it and walks angrily

to my room.

The guys look at each other puzzled wondering why Kendall is angry.

The mom sees that Kendall is mad about something but she makes sure

That he is by asking the guys

Mama Knight's POV

Kendall is mad isn't he?

Carlo's POV Jame's POV Logan's POV

Yep.

Mama Knight's POV

*sigh* I better go talk to him again.. I walk towards Kendall's door and knock on his door

Kendall's POV

Who is it?

Mama Knight's POV

It's Mama Knight

Kendall's POV

Says in a whiney voice what do you want..?

Mama's Knight's POV

Well I saw when you walked into the door that you looked

angry. So I thought I could check up on you and maybe we

could talk about.

Kendall's POV

*sigh* come in the door is unlocked..

Mama Knight's POV

I walk towards his bed and sit on his bed

Kendall's POV

*sits up next to mama knight*

Mama Knight's POV

Now will you tell me what's making you mad?

Kendall's POV

Well mom last time I was with Jo before I broked up with Camille

I had sex with Jo.

Mama Knight's POV

*her mouth drops* were you protected

Kendall's POV

No I got her pregnant.

Mama Knight's POV

*eyebrows go up with disbelief* I can't believe you weren't protected and I thought

You knew how to be protected for sex.

Kendall's POV

I did I just wasn't paying attention I couldn't resist it.

Mama Knight's POV

Well just cause you couldn't resist it doesn't mean you do it. Means you stop

Yourself by not keeping going further and further unless you're protected for it which you weren't and I'm really outraged with you knew about this!

Kendall's POV

I'm sorry mom I won't do this again unless I'm protected will you ever forgive me?

Mama Knight's POV

In a matter of time.

Kendall's POV

*sigh* I don't even know if she wants to keep the baby anyways she won't tell me which is why I got mad.

Mama knight's POV

Well she just got pregnant a day ago right?

Kendall's POV

Right

Mama Knight's POV

Well give her time she did say she will tell you if she wants to keep or not right?

Kendall's POV

Right

Mama Knight's POV

So do it wait for her to tell you If she wants to keep the baby whether or not.

Kendall's POV

I guess you're right.

Mama Knight's POV

I'm a lucky mom to have a son that listen *kisses head* and walks out of Kendall's room.

Kendall's POV

Wait mom.

Mama Knight's POV

*turns around* yes?

Kendall's POV

I love you

Mama Knight's POV

*smiles* I love you too sweetheart *blow Kendall a kiss and leaves room

To do house work.*

'

Kendall's POV

*gets up and goes out of room and sits down on the couch with the guys watching tv and talking.

Kendall's POV

Guys I need to tell you something

James's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

What it is?

Kendall's POV

I'm back together with Jo

James's POV

Alright man! *pats back*

Logan's POV

That's great news man!.

Carlo's POV

Awesome man!.

Kendall's POV

Guys I have another thing I need

To tell you.

James's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

What is it?

Kendall's POV

I got Jo pregnant

They stare at Kendall with shock

James's POV why didn't you protect

Yourself?

Kendall's POV

I forgot I wasn't paying paying attention I couldn't

Resist it

Logan's POV

Did you try stopping yourself

Kendall's POV

No I was enjoying it so I couldn't stop.

Carlos's POV

You have to try to stop yourself you don't want

This to happen now do you?

Kendall's POV

No

Carlos's POV

Then pay attention.

Kendall's POV

I know I'm an idiot. *sigh*

Logan's POV

You're not an idiot it was a mistake mistakes

Happen.

Kendall's POV

I guess your right *hugs Logan*

The rest join in to hug each other.

Carlos's POV

LETS PARTY!

Kendall's POV

Okay but we got to as mama Knight if she can be chaperon for our party to keep a eye on things during the party.

James's POV

Do it.

Kendall's POV

Hey mom can you come here.

Mama Knight

Ok *comes to the room we are in* yes?

Kendall's POV

How would you like it if you took a break from

All that cleaning. and hire a maid and be the chaperone

In our party?

Mama Knight

*she gave me a surprised smile like couldn't believe that I just asked her she had broom in her hand she drops it but not in a angry way* I would love to be your chaperone to you guys party make this a clean party though not too many people at this party she points at

Katie hears the word party from her room when she was playing with her DS her mouth drops and then smiles and runs into the room we are in

Katie's POV

Did somebody say there is party going on? Can I come?

Kendall's POV

You can come its fine but there is going to be a lot of teens at this party.

Katie's POV

YAY I LOVE YOU KENDALL *jumps up and down*

Kendall's POV

Your welcome *smiles*

James's POV

What are we waiting for lets invite the people!

Kendall's POV

On it! *dials Jo's number and other people he knows that he talks even though a lot of them aren't close to him.

James's POV

*calls mostly girls because he is obsessed with them more and wants one of them to get to know him at the party and possibly one the girl's or all the girls he invites being his girlfriends knowing James.

Carlos's POV

*calls a group of acrobats and guitar dude and the Jennifers.*

Mama knight's POV

*calls maid hey yes I would like a maid the maid says that I'm going to need to pay her $20 for cleaning the house.*

Carlos and James gets up and starts getting food and drinks we get the radio and volley ball and mama knight drives us to the beach we set up all the things for the party and made the beach look as cool as possible.

1 hour later the people arrive we start dancing to one of the good songs by big time rush. Kendall dances with Jo James dancing with all the girls he invited Carlos dances with the Jennifers.

Another hour later everyone took a break and ate some of the food we brought and had some of soda we brought with us. We played volley ball for the rest of the day it was fun and funny the ball kept hitting Carlos because he was awful at paying attention.

2 hours later the party was over everyone says goodbye and we thank them for coming but Jo stays for a little while to talk to Kendall.

Jo's POV

You guys sure know how to throw a great party you guys got a cool mom.

Kendall's POV

Yeah.. *smiles* that's the way we roll!

Jo's POV

Laughs *playfully pushes you*

Kendall's POV

You were right Jo I needed to give you time

With making a decision whether or not you want

To keep the baby I'm sorry for being a little pushy.

Jo's POV

hey*puts hand on back* it's all cool mistakes happen..

Kendall's POV

*gazes into eyes* *kisses you* *smiles* I love you Jo and always will3

Jo's POV

I love you too Kendall3 *smiles back*

Mama Knight's POV

*Walks by to Kendall and Jo* sorry to interrupt but Kendall we need to pack up everything and get going back home.

Kendall's POV

Okay bye Jo I will see you some other time *gives a goodbye kiss and hug goodbye*

Mama knight's POV

*says aww but not atloud says aww in a muted voice*

Kendall's POV

Mom can Jo come with us?

Mama Knight's POV

Yes she can but not back to our suite just a ride!

Kendall's POV

Thanks mom you're the best *kisses check*

Kendall's POV

Come on Jo

Jo's POV

Follows Kendall *helps them with packing up the things*

Mama Knight thanks her and then we start walking towards the car and get and Mama Knight drives to the Palm Woods. We hit the Palm Woods we get out and go inside the palm woods with the stuff we bought from the party we arrive in our suite. Jo packs the things away that she held everyone hugs her and thank her for helping them and coming for the party she says your welcome and thanks them for inviting her to the party. They all gathered around and hugged her. She smiles while hugging them and then they let go she says bye then comes up to Katie and pats her head and says see you around kid and then leaves out of the suite and goes into her suite.

Kendall's POV

What a night *smiles*

Carlos's POV Mama Knight's POV and

Logan's POV James's POV Katie's POV

Agreed.

They pack the rest of the stuff away and then 5 hours later they watch movies

And eat popcorn they watch scary movies Carlos's scream was so funny when

He saw a really scary part then it was late everyone said goodnight to each other

And went to bed.

**What will happen in the next chapter? find out tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's Dream:

We will be arriving in New Zealand shortly, a flight attendant said. The plane lands a minute later. We exited out of the plane when it stopped and went to go rent a car. Thirty minutes later, we are driving to Jett's house in a brand new LEXUS LFA. We stop outside Jett's house and start to put our plan into action. Our plan, was for me and Jo and Logan to hide in bushes. James walks to Jett's door and rings his door bell and waits for him to come up towards the door to open it. But Jett wasn't coming to the door, so he tries again. He still wasn't opening the door. James peeks through his door window. He saw Jett plopped and slouched back on his couch. It was dark and he looked drunk his mouth was kind of opened and his eyes were rolling all in head. James tried to knock this time all of a sudden Jett gets up and goes towards the door. But it didn't go as we planned Jett was holding a gun when he opened the door. He was getting ready to shoot. James didn't know what to do. He just kept stepping back when putting his hands up in the air. He then fell down Jett's stairs he had so many hard stairs and James landed on the hard cement floor. It got everyone's attention when they heard a loud crash. When James fell down Jett's stairs "JAMES!" I screamed hoping he was okay I run towards him and was shaking him awake "James?" "James can you hear me?" he wasn't responding my eyes just started to water I listened to his heart it was still beating I lift him up a little and saw that his skull was bleeding he had a percussion. I think to myself that son of a bitch. I look up and see that Jett's pointing his gun at me "You get out of here along with your friend OR I WILL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!" "Oh yeah? If you're going to shoot me and my friend you're going to have to have to shoot all of us guys come here." I called out Carlos, Logan, And Jo all come towards the front of Jett's house where me and James were. They all stare at Jett with serious looks and Jo eyes looked watery just like mine did when I saw James fall down the stairs and got a percussion. "So what are you waiting for shoot us." He points his gun first at me and he pulled down on the trigger. He lets go and the bullet hits me it hits me right in the heart I fall down. They all screamed my name "KENDALL!" They screamed. Jo and my friends was shaking me awake but it didn't work Jo listened to my heart to hear if it was still beating but very little. "Let's pick them up and just get of here you guys you know so what if I keep getting sexual harassed and stalked by Jett I'd rather that happen then to see my own boyfriend die." Jo said as tears go down her face just covering her mouth and just shaking her head worrying about if I was going to okay because she knew the bullet hit me in the heart and if I did die she would take the blame for herself thinking she wasn't a good girlfriend protecting her boyfriend well enough. "We have to call the ambulance to make sure our friends okay Jo "we can't just pick them up and take them back home with us and LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS CALL THE AMUBLANCE NOW!" Logan screamed at her. Jo calls the ambulance the ambulance arrives a few minutes later because she told them to come now it's an emergency so they said they will be here as possible when she told them where we were. It wasn't her fault it was my fault for not moving away from the bullet. For telling Jett to just shoot us. All the sudden I felt like I was being pushed on something that had wheels and heard an ambulance I felt like I was pushed inside something and I hear doors close. And then I hear doors open again and I heard someone be pushed inside too it was obvious we were in an ambulance car or truck that's why I could hear an ambulance sound go off right behind me in. And I felt like I was

On some bed but some little folded bed. Because I felt like I was kind of high up so it defiantly was one of the folded beds that they unfold when they have lay a person on it. A couple of minutes later I felt like I was lifted up again by someone. And put down and pushed again and heard doors open and close and then I heard another door close but it was very light air sound one of the doors that push open when you push something against it. I felt like I was I was being rushed into an emergency room along with James right behind me. Because I got shot and James had percussion. I then feel like I get lifted up again but again on a bed but a very comfy bed. Like a normal bed that you sleep on when you go to sleep at night when you're at home. I then be forced to take some pill to knock me out during the surgery they take the bullet out. They keep trying and trying to keep me alive when they listened for heart it kept slowing down till the point that it didn't seem like it was beating at all but tried everything they did what doctors do best to heal someone. It was no use my heart stopped it hit my heart and the organ that was in my heart so I died. A doctor letted Jo and my friends they were really upset to find out I passed away my girlfriend busted into tears and said "I knew it I knew this would happen this is all my fault!" Logan comforted Jo and said "No it wasn't don't say that we can get through this together." we all group hugged Jo. My friend James made it through his surgery of percussion he just had white tape around his fore head he was fine. When James woke up the doctor said he is going to be in pain for a while he said at most a few weeks and gave him prescription to get some pills for his percussion. He for him to stay over a night just in case. The doctor said that they allowed visitors at this time Jo decided to visit Kendall first and the guys visited James first they asked how James felt? He said that he was just in pain from the percussion. They said they would take good care of him. Because they knew that it's going to be hard for to get what he needs when he has percussion and he just got surgery from it. They talked to him for a little bit longer and said that they are going to go find the doctor to find where I was. They all go towards the room I was Jo had her head down on the bed I was laying on still crying while holding his hand. They walk more in the room they couldn't really say anything but goodbye and how much Kendall meant to them. Jo said goodbye to me too even though I was dead she wanted to kiss me for the last time.

End of dream

Kendall's POV

I wake up to the sound of my demonic alarm clock. I had set it for 6 o' clock am (New Zealand time). My eyes opened wide and sit up breathing heavily with my heart beating so fast of fear I was scared to do this whole plan Jo had planned. That I was thinking of actually breaking into Jett's house. To get his cellphone for proof to the police. I think again no there is no way he would bring a gun with him when he opens the door. How would he know we are breaking in his home? When James is going to be disguised as a sales man. And I will be dressed up in black along with Jo and Logan. And Carlos dressed up as cop But we will be hiding so he can't see us along with Carlos because of course James is going to be first.

Then me, then Carlos after Jett closes his front door. I guess it always helps to speak up about dreams sometimes especially mine because it was a really bad dream and this could really happen. I know it seemed like I just thought we don't need to bring weapons. But then again you never know just in case bring weapons If your breaking into someone's house. I look at the time it was 6 o' clock. I get up and get dressed and pack really quick and I made sure I packed my black clothes for breaking into Jett's house I packed weapons. I sigh and think to myself wow why didn't I do this last night oh right because I wasn't sure if I needed to and it was really late. So I wanted to go to sleep. I zip up my bag and go wake up the guys. "Guys wake up" I call out they all groan not wanting to get up "Did you guys pack?" "No why would I pack if I wanted to get my beauty sleep." James said. "I didn't pack because I didn't feel like it. And I thought we were just going to just go there and come back the same day." Carlos said. "I packed I'm always prepared and pack just in case we do spend a few nights in New Zealand." Logan said. "I also didn't pack last night but I just did so Carlos, James, get packing but hurry. Logan get dressed we'll eat something on the plane or stop somewhere to eat." I said as I walk away finishing up getting ready by brushing my teeth and brushing my hair. Logan was dressed. James and Carlos all finished packing and got dressed they were all ready we then left the palm woods leaving a note on the table to at least tell our mom where we are going but not telling her what we were going to do there. We meet up with Jo and then leave the palm woods and then went to the nearest airport in L.A. We went inside and sat down for a little while. Jo goes up to the desk the lady found us and handed Jo her ticket and our tickets. Jo gave us our tickets "We have to wait a little while for our plane to arrive." Jo said. "Ok" we all said and waited. A few hours later our plane arrives. We wait until the people from the plane exit out of the plane and arrive at the airport. Once it was all clear we were able to walk towards the entrance of where the plane was at we hand the lady our tickets. And we were on our way to going inside the plane to get in seats. We had to wait awhile just in case if there was more people to come. The plane took off twenty minutes later. I keep thinking about the dream I had last and keep telling myself I have to tell them. I have to tell them about my dream they don't even know I have weapons with me. "Hey guys there is something I need to you what happened last night." "What is it?" Jo asked "I had a dream last night." "About?" James asked "about the plan that we are going to do it was a bad dream guys." "What bad thing was happening in your dream Kendall?" Logan asked. "Well the plan in the dream I had last night didn't go as we thought. So when James headed for the door to ring on Jett's door bell. Because that was his plan- "We know that was his plans go on." Carlos said I sigh "I was trying to but you interrupted." I said "oh sorry." Carlos said. "Anyways so once James ringed Jett's doorbell he doesn't answer until he knocked so once he knocked. Jett gets up with drunk looking self all plopped on his couch before he got to the door. And once he did got the door and then he had a gun in his hand. James you didn't know what to do in my dream. You just kept stepping back with your hands up in the air and then you fell down Jett's flight of stairs and landed on his cement pavement. When he fell down Jett's flight of stairs it made a loud boom when he fell down his flight of stairs. We all heard it got our attention. I screamed "JAMES!" and ran towards him tried waking him up. But he wouldn't wake up he had a concussion. I could tell because I lifted his head up a little and saw his skull was bleeding. My eyes watered when he wouldn't respond and thought to myself that son of a bitch and then all the sudden I looked up and saw that

Jett was pointing his gun at me and he said to me "You and your friend get out of here OR I WILL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!" and I said "oh yeah if you're going to shoot me and my friend your going to have to shoot all of us guys come!" I called out Carlos, Logan, and Jo. They all walk towards where me and James were which was in front of Jett's house. You guys all stared at him with serious looks. Jo you reacted the same way as me when I found my friend James had a percussion from falling down Jett's flight of stairs. I then started this whole shooting thing when he said "So what are you waiting for? Shoot us!" He pointed the gun at me first he shot me the bullet went through me it hit my heart and i fell down. You guys screamed my name "KENDALL!" you guys tried shaking me awake but it was no use. Jo listened to my heart if it was beating it was beating very slowly. "Let's pick them up and get out of here, you guys know what so what if I get sexually harassed and stalked by Jett I'd rather that happen then to see my own boyfriend die." Jo said. And Logan you screamed at Jo saying "we can't just pick them up and take them back home with us AND LEAVE THEM LIKE THIS CALL THE AMUBLANCE NOW!" Jo called the ambulance. The ambulance arrives within a few minutes. They take me and James away into the ambulance. We then were rushed into a hospital. We were rushed into the emergency room in the hospital. They knocked us out during our surgery. They tried and tried to keep me alive when they listened to my heart it was going down slower to the point that it was barely beating at all. They tried everything they did everything doctors do best when keeping a person alive with everything they tried it was no use my heart stopped I died. James made it through his surgery the doctor just said he needed to take some pills for his concussion and he should be fine within a few weeks. They allowed visitors so they you guys visit me and James Jo visited me first and the rest of the guys visited James first. And you guys visited me after James. You guys said your goodbyes and told me how much you meant to me. Jo kissed me for the last time before I got buried. And ever since this dream happened I decided to bring weapons I got so scared to do this plan without bringing weapons. So I brought weapons just in case if this dream I had comes true we would be prepared. I sigh and said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this before." I said. "It's alright man we had to hurry to get out of the palm woods and to the airport. So we didn't have time to just sit around until now to hear this." Logan said as he pats my back a little "Everything will be alright man we got your back." Logan said. I hoped everything would be alright. "Yeah we got your back I can use my helmet and hit Jett with it." Carlos said. I just rolled my eyes and laughed a little "Carlos, your helmet is not going to do anything it's a helmet this is why I brought weapons." I said "ooh.. right" Carlos said. "Carlos is so stupid with his stupid helmet and crazy self it's not even funny." James said. "Don't start with me." Carlos said "Too late I already did!" James said Carlos takes his helmet off getting ready to hit James with it "AH!" Carlos screamed I put my hand right in the middle before he could hits James with his helmet "Carlos, chill out James don't be mean." I said "Thank you Kendall." Logan said relieved because he is sick of being the one all the time to break up Carlos and James's fights."Hey he started it." James points. "No I didn't!" Carlos whined. "I don't care who started it I'm sick of you two fighting, its ridiculous and Carlos stop using your helmet to start fights. I just told it doesn't do anything it doesn't look like it's hard enough to hurt someone." I said. "IT HURTS ENOUGH." Carlos yelled. "whatever." I muttered to myself. A couple of hours later the plane starts to feel like its going down We will be arriving in New Zealand shortly. 20 minutes later our plane lands we exit out of the plane and we go rent a car we get the sports car just like

in my dream car just like in my dream called the LEXUS LFA sports car. I drive up to Wawa so we could get some snacks and drinks and get dressed in the outfits that we brought with us for our plan. Even though people in the corner store are going to look at us a little suspicious like we are up to something. We get out of the car and head straight to the corner store Wawa and walk inside. And we started looking around. We found a couple of snacks we liked a couple of minutes later along with cold drinks. We go to register and purchase the drinks and snacks we then ask the cashier something. "Hey do you know where the restrooms are?" I asked "all the way in the back on the left where all the cold drinks. "Thanks." I said as we walk out the door we walk towards the car to put our food and beverages in the car and get our bags that have our clothes we open up our suitcases or bigger bags that had a little bag in it that had our clothes for the plan we are doing and then we grab the little bag we had in our suitcases or bags it and then in the car and then we close the car doors. And walk back into Wawa and go all the way back in the store and get change in our outfits for the plan that we made. And then walk out of the restroom and people started looking at us a little suspicious like we were up to something like I thought was going to happen. But we didn't make a big deal out of it because they were only a little suspicious. We also heard a little bit of whispering with someone whispering in someone's ear while still looking at us a little suspicious. We still didn't care and just walked out Wawa. And back towards our car and then we drive straight to Jett's house while eating the snacks we bought from the store and our drinks with Jo's help we knew where Jett's house was. We arrive at his house we don't get out yet because I had to get my bag to get the weapons I had in my bag. "So which one of you wants what?" I asked Jo sighs "I hate guns do I have to..? What if we won't need these...?" Jo whined I sigh "Jo just take one... it won't kill you just be careful point it at the target which is Jett if he gets ready to shoot you." Jo sighed again "Fine... I'll take the smallest one the 22 caliber." She takes the gun and puts it in her butt pocket of her black jeans. "Alright come on guys choose." I said "I'll take the 45 pistol" James said as he takes the gun out of my bag and manages to attach it to his belt. Carlos looks at me like as if I'm crazy he looked scared to touch my bag of guns I had in my bag. "I agree with Jo I'd rather use my helmet." I sighed "Carlos do you want to be prepared or not prepared? And Carlos stop saying your helmet is going to something it's not you're going to get killed if you're not prepared." I said "Never.." Carlos said. I sighed again "Carlos come on now we don't want you to die on us!" "Ok.. I'll pick the Glock." "Tough gun for someone who was scared to grab one at first." "Oh shut up James!" Logan said it was now his turn to pick a gun from Kendall's bag he gets a 38 caliber pistol. I grab AK 47 gun and get the strap out of my bag and put the strap around me and strap the big gun on my back. "Alright lets go." we get out of the car and sneak behind bushes except of James James was first. He walks up Jett's flight of stairs. And rings his door bell and waits, but no answer. He tries again. No answer. He peeks through the door window. He looks and sees that it's dark and he sees Jett plopped on his couch slouched back looking drunk with his mouth kind of opened and his eyes rolling in his head. James then decides to knock on his door. It took him more than once to knock it took him three times. Till all the sudden Jetts gets up and looks through the door window and walks towards the door. But it wasn't what the plan was supposed to be. He must have recognized James still even with his sale man outfit holding man cuda spray. He drops his man cuda spray. Once he saw that Jett was holding a gun he was holding an m/16 "FUCK OFF OR I WILL SHOOT YOU I KNOW WHO YOU ARE." Jett yelled. "And I know who you are you are the pervert who sexual harassed and stalked my friend's girlfriend Jo on her phone." James said as he pulls out the gun he had that was attached to his belt and hold it and holding down the trigger. He laughs "You're going to die that little gun is not as tough as mine pretty boy." Jett said. Jett then holds down his trigger of his gun and let's go of the trigger. The bullet was ready to hit James in the heart. He ducks from it. The empty shells hit the ground with a metallic sound. James lets go of the trigger of his gun. James as well missed because Jett ducked to and it lands Jett's ground in his house. He gets pretty pissed that it landed on ground of his house and goes faster with letting go and trying to shoot James. James ducks faster than before because Jett shot faster than he did before. James jumps off Jett's flight of stairs but lands carefully and starts shooting at Jett again. He lets go of the trigger again and this time the bullet from his gun actually hits Jett in the arm. "Nice one James!" Carlos said out loud Logan hits Carlos in the arm and shushes him. "Who's back there behind the bushes? Jett asked running towards the bushes out front of his house. And he sees us me JO, Logan, and Carlos. "Well look what we have here a backup group to protect their pretty boy friend." Jett said we all get up and walk towards him "We are prepared we aren't going to let you hurt our friend James you're going down. You're going to be the one who is going to be hurt." I said he laughs "Yeah well we'll have to see about that. You're going to be next Johnny eyebrows." He said pointing the gun at me and walking away going after James's again. I pull off my big gun and shoot Jett right in the back. He turns around pointing his gun at me and holding down his trigger. He lets go and the bullet goes flying starts heading my way. I duck before the bullet could hit me the bullet starts heading Jo's way. "Jo, DUCK!"I scream. "What?" Jo asked. I pushed Jo out of the way and the bullet hits a few meters away from Carlos and Logan. I then pull down the trigger of my gun and let go. It hits Jett in the mouth and it was a big bullet. "OOO.." Carlos said out loud "He is going to have one messed up face when someone gets those bullets out of him if he survives." James said. Jett groans in pain he tries to toughen it out and hold his gun up again and holds down his trigger and let's go. Carlos wasn't down hiding behind the bushes it was heading his way. "DUCK!" we all shouted. "Duck where?" "Get down on the ground stupid." James said "AH!" Carlos screamed and he gets down on the ground quickly hiding under the bush in front of us. Then Logan hits Carlos again on the arm "Shoot him." Logan said to him quietly. Carlos holds up his gun shaking a little and holds down the trigger and let's go. And ducks back down quickly because he didn't want to see the bullet that was possibly going to hit Jett. It misses Jett because Jett moved away quickly. "Let me try." Logan said quietly to Carlos. He holds down the trigger of his gun and lets go. And the bullet hits Jett in the chest. "Yeah man you got this better then I tried..." Carlos said to him "You did good man too you just missed because Jett moved away quickly." Logan said to Carlos. "Now it's my turn to show off that pervert." JO said quietly smiling deviously. She sits more up she gets in a crouched position and holds down her trigger of her gun. She lets go and it hits Jett in the leg. "Yes!" She said "I didn't miss." Jo smiled Kendall gives her a high five and Logan and James and Carlos one. Even though Carlos didn't hit Jett he was close Jett just ducked or moved away from it because it was about to hit him in the stomach. Jett runs up to bushes he grabs Jo's neck aggressively "guys help..." Jo said I grab onto Jo pulling her back into the bushes the guys join but surprisingly Jett was stronger than I thought and really holding on to Jo. Jett shoots me in the arm when I wasn't looking at the gun and neither were my friends because we were all focusing on pulling Jo back in the bushes with us. I groaned in pain but I kept trying to pull Jo back into the brushes. The pain in my arm was excruciating. He had a big gun and the bullet was ginormous. Jett pulled her in with him even harder until we couldn't pull her back into the bushes with us once I let go I still groan in pain of where the gun shot me. "Don't worry Kendall we will take you to the hospital to get that bullet out." Logan reassured me and he walks a few steps away from the bush we were hiding in. "You think you can hurt me Barbie doll? Looks like with that little worthless gun would do nothing. You only hit me in the leg with that worthless gun." Jett said as he takes her gun and slams her gun to the ground. "LET ME GO!" Jo screamed "LET HER GO!" I screamed "No I'm not letting you go because you won't ever love me. What do you say me and you have a little fun before I kill you?" He smiled. "I will drug you up so you're going to want to because you will be knocked out conscious I don't care what you say this is what you get for going after Johnny eyebrows. And you know I love you." "Dump Johnny eyebrows for me." He whispered in Jo's ear Jo to make her feel uncomfortable. "Not in a million of years would I date you." Jo said uncomfortably the fact that she was being held by her neck by Jett. "NO I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO LET ME GO!" Jo screamed Jett laughs as he tries to force a pill down her throat Jo fights with Jett's hand and she tries elbowing him. He gave her a drug that will make her drowsy and knock her out. And knock her out Jo tries pull his hand away from her that was trying to open her mouth. She was screaming she didn't want pill down her throat and she wanted to be let go. Within a couple minutes the pill makes her drowse and it knocks her out conscious her eyes close." "Yes... Now she is all mine to fuck I don't care that she is pregnant I get to fuck her and kill her." He smiled deviously as he walks away with her this time she was being held in his arms as he opens the door and walks inside. "We have to go after her!" Kendall said we all start running towards his house and go inside and run up stairs to his room and he locks it. We find his room and listen to hear if we heard him in there. And we did we try to open the door it was locked I groan "Ugh... Come on lets go find something to break this door down!" I Said. We start searching around Jett's house we found nothing until we checked the garage. We start quickly looking through his tools finding something break down Jett's bedroom door. We found sledge hammer "Can I do it?" Carlos asked "You really want to break down Jett's door?" I asked. "Doubt he does. He was scared to grab a gun and kind of was to shoot it." James muttered to himself. "Yes." Carlos said to me. "Okay let's go." I said. As we run up to where his room is and Carlos starts breaking down Jett's door with his crazy scream. "Come on break down door." I muttered to myself. Carlos kept going and going the hole was getting bigger and bigger. A few minutes later the hole in the door was big enough that the door just fell down with a loud tumble. We then pull Jett away from girlfriend and shoot him I shoot him in his head. He falls down we tried waking up Jo but she was still knocked out from the pill that Jett gave her. And she was naked on Jett's bed. So we try putting her clothes back on her and I carry her out of Jett's room and we quickly find Jett's phone and we call the cops to report him the cop said he will be at his house as soon as possible so he arrest him. And grab it and left his house and started walking towards the car before I open the car door of the car. Logan needed to say something. "Hey Kendall let me drive. So that they no bad accident happens." "Alright." I throw him the keys to the rental car and I to other side to the front passenger seat. And Logan starts driving me to hospital a couple of minutes later we arrive at the hospital. He parks the car. And we get out and walk inside the hospital. And I sign in. We sit down for a little bit. And then the lady calls out Kendall's name he comes up towards the desk. "You can go in the waiting room in the emergency room and nurse will be with you shortly to show you what room you will be in. And your friends are more than welcome wait in the waiting room when you're getting the bullet taking out of your arm." the lady at the desk said. "Alright thank you." I walk towards Carlos, Logan, and James. "You guys can come with me to wait in the waiting room in the emergency." I said. They get up and say okay and I tell them to follow me they follow me into the emergency room and into the waiting room we sit down and wait. A few minutes later a nurse comes out shaking my hand. "Hello, Kendall I'm nurse Janet and I am going to show you where your room is follow me." The nurse said. I get up and follow her to the room. "Lay down on the bed sir. "I'll be right back" the nurse said as she walks out of the room. And goes gets me an IV and some pills. She comes back within a few minutes with IV and some pills. She tells me to take them and she said that the IV is for replacing fluids and the pills are for the pain. "The doctors will be with you in a couple of minutes." The nurse said as she leaves the room. I take the pills and they attach the IV. I wait a couple of minutes later the IV and the pain killers kick in and a doctor arrives and introduced himself and asked how I was feeling and told me what their were going to do "Hi, I'm doctor Phil I'm going to be your doctor today remove the bullet out of your arm. There will be more doctors coming to do the surgery. How are you feeling?" He asked "I'm doing well the IV and pain killers kicked in." I said "Good well let's get started shall we?" I nod and he starts opening my skin with a scalpel. And then he takes bullet out. And he cleans up and tosses the bullet out in the trash and he gives me prescription of pain medicine says to me "Well I'm out get plenty of rest take these pills once a day for a couple of days. The surgeons will be with you shortly." And he leaves. A few minutes later surgeons come in. And they then stitch my skin closed. And wipe off the blood that rushed down, then they leave. I get up and walk towards the waiting room and walk towards Carlos, Logan, and James. "We can leave now." I said "Alright lets go." Logan said as we walk out of the hospital and Logan starts driving towards the car rental place to drop the rental car off. And then we just took a taxi to the airport we gave the taxi man his money we get our bags from the trunk of the taxi and shut the trunk. And then we went inside the airport and got our tickets. And we sat down I put Jo down on the seat next to me. We of course had to wait again so we waited till our plane to L.A arrived. It arrived an hour later. We waited a few minutes until all the people from the plane gets off and arrives into the airport. We get up I pick up Jo again. We give the person who collects tickets our tickets. And then we walk towards the door where the plane was landed. We go inside the plane and find seats I again set Jo down to the seat next me. We had to wait a little while like a couple of minutes for all the people who wanted to take the plane to come on the plane to take their seat. That plane started to take off while we are on the plane we talked about our conspiracy day we had at Jett's house. "Wow Kendall you totally kicked some ass with bad ass gun you had." Carlos said "You sure taught that guy a lesson." Logan said. "You showed him." James said. "Yeah well if it wasn't for guys I couldn't have done it without you guys especially my Jo." I said stroking Jo's hair and kissed her cheek. A Couple of hours later Jo wakes up she jumps a little. "What's going on? What happened? What happened to your arm Kendall? Ow.. my head!" Jo asked putting her hand on her forehead. "Well we are on plane going back to L.A and you got knocked out conscious with the pill Jett gave you. So that pervert could get what he wanted by raping you. But if it wasn't for us you could have been killed. If we didn't find a way to break down Jett's bed room door. But don't worry Jo we called the cops so his ass will be in jail. So you won't have to deal with this pervert and rapist again." I said "h-he raped me?" Jo asked "Yeah we found you lying on his bed naked." I said. Jo's eyes watered "I'm so stupid this is all my fault I planned this plan and I got what I deserved by being raped." I put my hand on Jo's shoulder. "No it's not your fault we would have never done this if Jett didn't change his number we didn't know his number. Because he changed it. And you did not deserved to be raped no Sweet innocent girl like you deserves to be raped and I got shot in the arm by Jett for trying to pull you back in the bushes with us." I said "I'm a sweet innocent girl?" Jo asked "Yes and your also my cover girl and always will be you're the only one who rocks my world my cover girl." I said and smiled "Aww... you rock my world too Kendall I love you." Jo said and smiled she hugs me and gives me a quick passionate kiss. We take a nap for a little while and it passed 12 hours and a flight attendant wakes us up by saying we will be arriving in L.A. shortly. We smiled excitingly and my friends behind us shouted WOO! FINALLY! A couple of minutes later the plane lands. And we exit out of the plane with our bags and suitcases and I call a taxi man and he drives us to the palm woods. And a couple of minutes later we arrive in the palm woods. We pay the taxi man money get out and open the trunk up and get our bags and head straight to palm woods. It was the afternoon we arrived the guys kept walking to into our apartment 2J and I walk Jo back to her 2K apartment. I kiss her goodbye "I'll see you around Jo feel better take aspirin for that head ache of yours and get some rest." "See you around and thanks I will and you probably should too take some rest if not take it easy for a couple of days since you just got shot and got it out." Jo said. "Yeah your right I need to take it easy for a couple of days." I said as I walk back towards my apartment 2J I hear a familiar could it be- "KENDALL!" Katie hollered as she runs up to me and hugs me "Missed ya big bro." she said "MY BOY! HE IS ALIVE!" Mama Knight hollered. She walks up to me hugging me too and kissed my cheek. "God I missed you I wish I knew what you were doing in New Zealand." Mama Knight said she looked at my arm with a curious look "Kendall dear what happened to your arm?" she asked. "Uhh..." James tried to mouth me words for an excuse but I didn't know what the hell he was trying to say Carlos shows me an imitation of what James was talking about. Then I knew what James was talking about. "I fell and got a bad scrape." "But you have stitches." She crosses her arms "Kendall, are you telling me the truth what happened tell me what you boys did in New Zealand." "Can't I tell you another time?" Kendall pleaded of begging her to say yes "is it a long story." "Yes it is a very long story." "Fine.. I'll let this slip for right now I got to get back to cleaning anyways." She said as she sighs and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kendall wakes up the next morning and decides to call Jo dials the number and waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Good morning beautiful."

Jo's POV

"Good morning handsome."

Kendall's POV

"Did you sleep well?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah I Kind of did a little a little restless cause the baby was kicking a little last night. What about you?"

Kendall's POV

"I slept well I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

Jo's POV

"Aww I couldn't stop thinking about you last night either."

Kendall's POV

"This explains why we love each other so much the fact that we can't stop thinking about each other."

Jo's POV

"Yeah so what time does Griffin want to see you because I was thinking the baby shower could be held at 3pm?"

Kendall's POV

"Oh crap I forgot to ask I should call him to ask its 9am right now."

Jo's POV

"Call him now you can call me back when you're done with the call."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye Jo."

Jo's POV

"Bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*calls Griffin's telephone in his office.*

Griffin's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey this is Kendall I wanted to call to know what time you want us to be over at your office."

Griffin's POV

"I want you guys over now but hurry up.."

Kendall's POV

"Okay bye." *ends call*

Griffin's POV

*ends call*

Kendall's POV

*quickly calls Jo back* "hello Jo Griffin wants

Us to go to his office to do things for him now."

Jo's POV

"Well that's good that means there is a chance that we can

Have the baby shower today."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah but he said to hurry up so I have to go I will call you back

when he is done torturing us with getting things for him and doing stuff for him."

Jo's POV

"Okay bye Kendall talk to you later."

Kendall's POV

"bye I love you"

Jo's POV

"I love you too bye."

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*gets ready gets dressed brushes teeth puts shoes and wakes up the guys*

Kendall's POV

You guys Griffin wants us to do things for him like give him what he needs to pay back for the stuff we broke in his office. So you need to hurry up and get ready because I'm done getting ready. I'm not sure yet what the things he wants us to do for him. Or the things he wants us to bring to him. But we will find out so get ready quick.

Jame's POV Logan's POV Carlo's POV

Got it.

*they all get changed we leave the suite without telling mama knight because she is still asleep and it still kind of early in the morning anyways it's still only 9am. I get in the passenger seat and the guys crawl into the car behind the seat next me. I drive to Rocque records I park the car we get out and enter Rocque records. We walk by to Griffin's office I knock first to not be rude.*

Griffin's POV

*gets up and walks over to his door and opens it*

Kendall's POV

Hey we are here to do work for you remember the phone call?

Griffin's POV

Yeah I remember come in and I will tell you what I need you dogs to do for me.

Kendall's POV Carlo's POV Jame's POV Logan's POV

*Walks in Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*gets all envelopes that are for paying bills from his basket of other mail that isn't about paying for stuff.* I want you dogs to right pay my bills.

*we all take turns paying for his bills and after a while like 1 hour we were done cause there was so much envelopes that had bills that needed to be paid. And Griffin just sits there watching us do it like he is watching us sing to him in a studio. We walk towards him.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's POV Logan's POV

*puts envelopes with bills in them and put them on his desk.* done.

Griffin's POV

Excellent. Now I want you dogs to go get me a new book since one of you dogs ripped the pages of my FAVORITE book. The book was called "The wall street journal." So one of you dogs go get it. And the other task is that one of you dogs needs to get me a regular black cup of coffee. So one of you dogs need to go to a coffee place and buy me it. Since one of you dogs broke my coffee machine in my office. And the third task is that one of you dogs needs to go to my house and get me a pair of black pants. Because my pants are cold again.

Kendall's POV

None of us broke your coffee machine it was Katie but she doesn't to help out I was the one who planned this and how on earth is she going to be able to pay bills she is 10 years old. But yes sir we will do these things for you. Anything to pay for your forgiveness. And so that you can remind Gustavo about doing some singles for our albums without be scared or worried to.

Griffin's POV

Well go on now before I change my mind of forgiving you dogs.

*we walk out of Griffin's office I go to the coffee place and get him a cup of black coffee. James and Carlos are in Griffin's house getting him a pair of black pants they realize in all his draws but one has all black pants. Logan goes to the book store and buys him the book called "the wall street journal." We drive all the way back to Griffin's office. To give him the stuff we bought and got from his house. He takes off his pants right in front of us to change into the warmer pants. He drinks the coffee he makes a sound effect once he drinks it "aahh." meaning he likes the coffee. He reads the "the wall street journal."

Jame's POV

Anything else old man?

Griffin's POV

Yes one more thing one of you dogs got to call the massage therapist to make an appointment so I can get a back massage.

Jame's POV

I'll do it *takes cellphone out and calls the massage therapist and wait for an answer.*

Massage therapist's POV

"Hello?"

Jame's POV

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment for Arthur Griffin."

Massage therapist's POV

"Okay does he want to be seen today?"

Jame's POV

"Yes."

Massage therapist's POV

"Is 3pm fine with Arthur Griffin?"

Jame's POV

"I don't know just wait a minute." Griffin

Griffin's POV

"Yes?"

Jame's POV

"Is 3pm to see the massage therapist fine with you."

Griffin's POV

"Yes."

Jame's POV

"Mam I am back Griffin said that it's fine he can come see you at 3pm."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Okay great I will make sure he is put in the computer."

Jame's POV

"Okay bye."

Massage Therapist's POV

"Bye." *ends call*

Jame's POV

*ends call.*

Jame's POV

Well I made the appointment can we go now?

Griffin's POV

No but I forgive you dogs just never break any of my stuff again got it? But you guys need to get started on your singles now

For your albums it has been too long of a wait so you can't skip any more days. And one of the albums needs to be done today.

Kendall's POV

*sighs.*

Kendall's POV Jame's POV Carlo's Logan's POV

Yes Griffin.

Griffin's POV

Good let me call Gustavo and Kelly that they need her to be right now so you guys can do all the singles for the album today. *Calls Gustavo first.*

Gustavo's POV

"Hello?" 

Griffin's POV

"Hi it's Arthur Griffin and I need you and Kelly to come to the studio right now to record some singles with Big Time Rush."

Gustavo's POV

"Alright I will try to come as soon as possible."

Griffin's POV

"Good cause if you come late you'll be let off the hook with a warning but if you be late an again you'll be finished."

Gustavo's POV

"Yes sir. I'm on my way bye."

Griffin's POV

*ends call.*

Gustavo's POV

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

Griffin can I call my girlfriend to let her know our plans is canceled.

Griffin's POV

Okay but hurry don't get attached to the phone just call her to tell her you guy's plans are canceled.

*gets phone again and calls Kelly.*

Kendall's POV

Got it sir. * walks out of Griffin's office calls Jo waits for an answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo I got some bad news."

Jo's POV

"What the bad news?"

Kendall's POV

"We just finished working for Griffin like did stuff for him. He wants us me and Carlos Logan and James to do some singles for our albums and wants one of them to be done today. So we can't have the baby shower today. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it you know how Griffin is wants an album right away so pretty much straining us. Maybe we can have the baby shower tomorrow even though he's going to want another one all finished tomorrow too. Like maybe he will make us come in super early because he did make us come in early to work for him but obviously not early enough."

Jo's POV

*sigh.* "it's okay I understand we can try tomorrow let's just hope he makes you guys come in super early. Because there is not a whole lot of time left with my pregnancy I feel like I'm getting more and more huger every day because of the pregnancy I'm gaining so much weight. We still need to take me to another appointment to see an ultra sound lady to check on the baby once more."

Kendall's POV

"I know I hope so too I hope he makes us wake up super early even though one of us is probably going to wake up on the wrong side or have a mood swing."

Jo's POV

"hah yeah one of you guys well I better let you go your boss is probably getting mad because your probably taking too long so bye talk to you tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

"Bye I love you."

Jo's POV

"Bye I love you too." *ends call*

Kendall's POV

*ends call and walks back into Griffin's office.*

Griffin's POV

*groans* what is taking Gustavo and Kelly so long!

Gustavo's POV

*in the limo*

Limo

*stops outside of Kelly's house.*

Gustavo's POV

*Calls Kelly."

Kelly's POV

"Hello?"

Gustavo's POV

"Hey Kelly the limo is outside so get in so we can go and not be late because I bet Griffin is thinking we taking too long so come outside and get in right now."

Kelly's POV

"Alright" *walks out the door closes and locks it. And quickly gets in the limo.*

Limo

*drives straight to Rocque Records.*

10 minutes later

Limo

*pulls into the drive way of the parking lot of Rocque Records.*

The person drove the limo gets out and opens the door for us. We

Get out and quickly walk into Rocque Records. We walk towards Griffin's office it was opened. We walk in office letting him know we are here.*

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

We're here.

Griffin's POV

Okay great go to the studio with the guys to

Get started with the album!

Gustavo's POV Kelly's POV

Yes sir. *gets the guys to follow them to the studio they walk towards studio and starting doing some singles for one album.*

Oh, it's gonna be a big night

We're gonna have a good time

It's gonna be a big big big big big night

1 2 3 all my boys and girls we're gonna party like it's the end of the world let's get it started

Started started whoa oh Waitin' on the weekend it's Friday night we're gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives let's get it started started started

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

Oh yeah

(Oh, yeah Oh, yeah)

So tell who I'm supposed to be?

What I gotta do to get you close to me?

If I run away will you follow me?

C'mon C'mon C'mon

(Oh, yeah)

I see you standing there all alone

Knowing you been wanting me to say hello

Cause when the lights go flashing everybody tonight

It's on, it's on, it's on,

Say anything you want I turn the music on

Cause baby we ain't going nowhere I'll leave

It all behind to be with you tonight and everybody's

Screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

'Cause the world stops when I put arms around you,

Around you, oh, woah and nothing even matters

And nothing even matters it's like one for the haters

And two for all those who shut us down, they don't really know

There ain't nothing they

Can do to tear us apart, no I don't care about the money,

I don't care about the clothes when we are together anything goes

Cause we don't need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no

The wall we built together there ain't no way knocking it over

We'll be here forever Get closer, and closer, baby

'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you oh, woah

And nothing even matters, woah

And nothing even matters

**we finish all the singles in one day we walk back our suite tired and throats are sore we plop on the couch and watch TV for a little while till it was late. It was late so they all headed to bed.**

**what will happen on the next chapter? Find out I might be finished with it tomorrow I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's POV**

I wake up with an excruciating headache because I couldn't stop thinking about Jo. Last night I had a dream about Jo. I wish she would come visit the palm woods I miss her so much. I try telling myself to stop thinking about her. Because I think Camille might break up with me. So I try to hide my thoughts about Jo when I'm with Camille. Because if I don't she might think that I can't move on and get stuck in the past and I love Jo and want to be together with Jo instead of her. My cellphone starts go off playing my ring tone. I pick it up and see that it is Jo and I say "hello? " Jo says "hey Kendall so glad you picked up your cellphone I got the best news." I say "what's up?" Jo says "I'm coming to visit you the director gave me a break how exciting is that? I get to stay at the palm woods for two weeks!" my eyes get wide and my eyebrows go up and I try to sound exciting as possible "very exciting I can't wait to see you." I think to myself oh no she doesn't even know me that me and Camille are dating. What if she doesn't like it what if she never speaks to me again goes back to New Zealand. Jo asks "Kendall Are You Okay?" I say "never better" with a laugh Jo says "well anyways.. I'm coming tomorrow in the afternoon see you outside of the palm woods?" I think to myself oh shoot that's when me and Camille are going to have our picnic date now I don't know what I will do if I should reschedule our picnic date or if I should just lie and say that I will be waiting for outside to hug her and help her with her bags. Is Camille going to like the fact that I have to reschedule? What am I going to do? I swallow hard I think to myself I hate lying to someone I have known for a good while. I'll just reschedule the date with Camille. I say in a normal voice "yeah sounds great I will be waiting for you to hug you and help you with your bags." She says "great well I have to go bye." I say "bye." And I end the call and fall back on my bed and put my hands on my face and say ugh... I hear knock on the door and say "who is it?"

**Mama Knight's POV**

Its mama knight as she leans on Kendall's door she asks are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

**Kendall's POV **

I say in whiney voice why would you understand just leave me alone!

**Mama Knight's POV**

She says it's best to talk about it you can't be like this every day it's sad to see my son like this every day not coming out of his room. Sounding like he is upset like something is up in his mind and not telling me what it is.

**Kendall's POV**

Fine.. I say in an annoyed voice I get up and unlock my door and open it and sit on my bed.

**Mama Knight's POV**

I follow and put my hand on his back rubbing it a little now can you tell me what's on your mind why you sound upset and down every day?

**Kendall's POV**

well I'm not necessarily upset I'm frustrated I'm confused I just don't know what I'm doing I don't know if Camille will want to re schedule our picnic date me and her are having this afternoon and Jo is coming back this afternoon and she doesn't know me and Camille are dating don't tell the guys!."

**Mama Knight's POV**

That's great that Jo is coming back because I'm sure you missed her so now it's your chance to see her. I'm sure Camille won't mind if you reschedule you guy's picnic date. 12 pm is kind of early anyways I know it's a lunch time. But maybe you could do it later like a dinner time like 5pm. I don't care if you don't have the dinner I'm making tonight it's just one night just give it a try call her ask her if you two can reschedule your date and your secret is safe with me.

**Kendall's POV **

Thanks i smile and I am excited and happy that she is coming back *i say in a lying voice* and I can try but she might say she might say she's busy around that time.

**Mama knight's POV**

At a boy! I say with a smile and pat his back and walk towards the door I say I made pancakes if you want you can some if you don't those boys might scarf them all up I say with a laugh so hurry up..

**Kendall's POV**

No thanks I'm not hungry -I pick up my cellphone and start dialing Camille's number-.

**Mama Knight POV**

Okay.. But don't go towards the plate thats left on the table being like aw man there is no pancakes left! Because I warned you to hurry up and get some before the boys scarfed them all up.

**Kendall's POV**

I smile and say and I won't I promise.

**Mama Knight POV**

Okay well see you around Kendall I'm going to let you talk to Camille now and I got house chores to do I walk towards the door and open it and close it.

**Kendall's POV**

I call the number I wait 5 minutes later I hear Camille's voice.

**Camille's POV**

"Hey Kendall what's up?"

**Kendall's POV**

"Hey Cami babe" [the nickname I chose for Camille] listen I got ask and tell you something."

**Camille's POV**

"What is it? You can tell me and ask me anything Kendall my darling.**"**

**Kendall's POV**

"We have to reschedule our picnic date."

**Camille's POV**

"That's fine but why do we need to reschedule our picnic date?"

**Kendall's POV **

"I just got a call from Jo she's coming to visit the palm woods."

**Camille's POV**

My mouth drops and I think to myself oh no.. What if Kendall didn't tell Jo that me and him are dating because Kendall's friends don't know we are dating they aren't supposed to know because of some friend code. What if we aren't sneaky enough and she spots us kissing and tells Kendall's friends! This can't be happening! It just can't! I can't believe this! I try to say in excited voice with a smile even though the smile I made looked really fake. "well that's just great I can't wait to see her again so what time do you want to have picnic date to be?"

**Kendall's POV**

"5 pm is that fine?"

**Camille's POV**

"Yeah perfect"

**James POV**

**Wakes up falls to the floor loud enough that it wakes up Carlos and Logan**

**Logan's POV ****Carlos's POV**

**Dude.. ****You woke me up from my corndog dream!**

**They both get up off their beds and Carlos puts on his helmet**

**James POV**

**Sorry..**

**Logan's POV ****Carlos's POV**

**Just be careful next time please.. ****Whatever**

**James POV**

**I will try sorry!**

**They all walks towards the door Logan opens the door they all walk out of their rooms**

**Carlo's POV**

**I SMELL PANCAKES! **

**James POV**

**I do too mmm.. *rubs belly* and smiles**

**Carlo's POV**

**I GET SOME PANCAKES FIRST!**

**James POV**

**NO ME!**

**Carlo's POV**

***runs to the plate***

**James POV**

***runs attacks Carlos***

**Carlo's POV**

***attacks back* GET OFF ME I WANT SOME PANCAKES FIRST!**

**Logan's POV**

**Shakes head walks towards the guys and tries breaking up the fight and says guys stop this is so stupid! **

**It doesn't matter who gets the pancakes first James just let Carlos get some pancakes first. He said he wanted **

**Some pancakes before you did!**

**James POV**

Fine.. I say in a annoyed voice.

**Carlos POV**

YAY THANK YOU! *gets a plate and puts some pancakes on the plate and doesn't even bother getting a fork eats like a cow*

**James POV ****Logan's POV**

*stares at Carlos with disgust*

**They get plates and puts some pancakes on their plates. Carlos doesn't stop getting pancakes so before they know all the pancakes were gone they look at Carlos with a annoyed look.**

**Carlos POV**

***Stares at James and Logan burps.***

**They raise their eyebrows and they put their plates in the sink go **

**Back into their room to get changed to go out of the apartment to go to the pool.**

**Carlos POV**

***turns on TV.***

**They come out of their room dressed for the pool they tell Carlos to tell Kendall that they went down to the pool.**

**Carlos POV**

**Okay bye guys see you later.**

**They open the door and close the door and head towards the elevator and towards the pool.**

**Kendall POV**

Well bye Camille I'll see you later

**Camille POV**

Bye *ends call*

**Kendall POV**

*ends call puts phone back down on mantle. Gets up and gets dressed opens the door and looks around the apartment*

Where's James and Logan I ask

**Carlos POV**

They went down to pool you should go

**Kendall POV**

Ugh.. But I need to tell them something it's better to tell them here not down at the pool..

**Carlos POV**

Well can't it wait till later I'm watching my favorite show and they are probably finding some

Girls.

**Kendall POV**

When will they be back later doesn't explain when they will be back much..

**Carlos POV**

They didn't say

**Kendall's POV**

Ugh.. fine I'll go down there and go get them

**Carlos POV**

Okay good luck man

**Kendall's POV**

Thanks.. *I walk out the door and go towards the elevator and down to the pool I went* I walk towards where

James and Logan were at Carlos was wrong they were just relaxing in lay out chairs reading magazines. I say "hey guys"

**Jame's POV**

Oh.. Hey Kendall what's up?

**Logan's POV**

What's going on man?

**Kendall's POV **

Follow me back to the apartment I need to tell you all something.

**They look at each other with confusion because because they don't know what's going on they say okay.**

**And follow Kendall to the elevator they reach the apartment. They sit down on the couch and wait for**

**Kendall to tell them what's going on.**

**Kendall's POV**

Jo is coming back to visit this afternoon.

**Their mouths drop and then they smile they say that's awesome I bet you missed her now is you get to see her again can we come to hug her and help her with her bags?**

**Kendall's POV**

Sure and It's exciting I can't wait to see her again

**James POV**

**We can't wait to see her again too can we go back to the pool now?**

**their phones start go off again playing his ringtone they look at the caller ID it said Gustavo they groan ugh.. **

**and say hello **

**Gustavo's POV**

**DOGS! We need you in the studio immediately.**

**They say okay but James reacts like**

**James's POV**

**Why! We were about to go back down to the pool relax! **

**Gustavo's POV**

**Well there was no way to convince Griffin out of giving you dogs a**

**Break.**

**Kendall's POV**

How long will this be?

**Gustavo's POV**

Well depends if you dogs don't fool around and be serious then it will be done quickly!

**Kendall's POV**

I got a date today at I asked her if it could be at 5pm. Because Jo is coming back in the afternoon

I even told Jo that I would meet her outside of the palm woods to hug her and help her with her

bags!

**The guys look at Kendall with curiosity because they know something is going on that Kendall is not telling them.**

**Carlo's POV**

You're going on a date with who?

**Everyone shushes him.**

**Gustavo POV**

Well what do you want me to do about it?

**Kendall's POV**

Tell Griffin that he going to have to wait get the album a day late this is important to me!

**Gustavo POV **

Do you know how hard that is going to be! It's going to be impossible!

**Kendall's POV**

Let me talk to Griffin.

**Gustavo POV**

Okay *gives phone to griffin*

**Kendall's POV**

Listen Griffin you going to have to wait on the album I got a date and I want to see my ex-girlfriend so either accept

It or you're going to pay the price!

**Griffin's POV**

You do what Gustavo's says so that he is not fired!

**Kendall's POV**

You just messed with the wrong the guy

Griffin POV

What?

**Kendall's POV**

*hangs up* guys lets force griffin to say okay to letting the album be a day late he says with a smile

**They say alright and ask what the plan is going to be **

**Kendall's POV**

Well first we will dress in black then sneak into office knock him out. Tie him up with a rope and tease him of breaking one of

Things until he says that fine I will let the album be a day late.

**They love his plan they all dress in black they wake up Katie for her help she dresses in black too they start sneaking out then sneak into griffin office griffin looks at us with a scared look.**

**Griffin's POV**

What's going on who are you people what do want..?

**Kendall's POV**

*****knocks griffin out*

**We all together tie him up in his chair he wakes up a couple of minutes later.**

**Griffin's POV**

***freaks out bounces in chair* WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY AM I TIED UP!**

**Kendall's POV**

Shut up! *gets one of griffin's favorite things that made of glass* you want this

Vase griffin?

Griffin's POV

YES THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME!

**Kendall's POV**

*breaks*

**Griffin's 'POV**

*SCREAMS* WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

**Kendall's POV**

To show you how mad I am with you not letting me see my ex-girlfriend and

Go on my date that I planned for Camille!

Griffin's POV

WELL YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT DON'T BREAK ANYMORE

OF MY THINGS OR YOU WILL PAY FOR IT

**Kendall's POV**

HECK I COULD CARE LESS! I WANT TO SEE MY EX GIRLFRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND

YOU BARELY GIVE US A BREAK!

**Carlos POV**

***helps out gets his favorite mug* Do you want this mug? **

**Griffin's POV**

**IT'S MY FAVORITE MUG!**

**Carlos POV**

***breaks* **

**Griffin's POV**

**YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**

**Carlos POV**

***shrugs* I don't care **

**Katie's POV**

***has a bat in her hand* do you like this coffee maker?**

**Griffin's POV**

**YES I DRINK COFFEE FROM THAT IT WAS EXSPENSIVE!**

**Katie's POV**

***breaks***

**Griffin's POV**

***SCREAMS* **

**James POV**

**Do you read any these books on your desk?**

**Griffin's POV**

**YES I LOVE TO READ**

**James POV**

***tears the pages in the book***

**Griffin's POV**

**You know what fine I will give you guys a break.**

**They shout yay and untie and then they go back to their apartment**

**And change back in to their normal clothes.**

**Griffin's POV**

**I can't believe I just did that.**

**One hour later Kendall goes out the palm woods waiting for Jo along with other guys Camille followed.**

**A Car pulls in it was Jo's limo. she comes out the limo guy gets her bags. And put them down and give them**

**To her they all group in and hug her she smiles.**

**Jo's POV**

**Wow I didn't except this she laughs with a smile *hugging them***

**They all help Jo with her bags and they went inside the palm woods they wait for Mr. Bitters to give her key to her suite. And then they follow and put her bags in her suite. They all talk to her for a little bit then they all except Kendall say goodbye see you around Kendall stays with her to talk to her longer.**

**Kendall's POV**

So how is the movie going?

Jo's POV

It's going good I'm doing very well too want sit on the couch together?

**Kendall's POV**

Sure

**They sit on the couch next to each she gazes into Kendall's eyes Kendall could not resist it he gazes back.**

**They all the sudden lean in towards each other and kiss Kendall pulls away quick.**

**Kendall's POV**

***thinks to self oh my gosh what have I done?* *gets up off of couch***

**Jo's POV**

**Is something wrong Kendall?**

**Kendall's POV**

**Yeahh.. what was that we are just friends we broke up remember!**

**Jo's POV**

**Your right *sighs* I'm sorry that I gazed into your eyes to make feel irresistible **

**Enough for you to try to kiss me You know what.. I deserve to not be your**

**friend anymore. I'm a bad friend. So if You want just leave me here all alone.**

**Kendall's POV**

**You're not a bad friend it was mistake I haven't been completely honest with you me and**

**Camille Are dating Jo.**

**Jo's POV**

***eyes tear up* well I'm happy for you *she smiles but a fake smile***

**Kendall's POV**

**You don't seem like you are *sits back on couch* don't be upset Jo *puts hand on back rubbing her back***

**Jo's POV**

**I wish we never broke up Kendall I still love you Kendall. I want a long distant relationship to work me and**

**You together again.**

**Kendall's POV**

**But what about Camille she will be heartbroken.**

**Jo's POV**

**But I love you only you!  
><strong>

**Kendall's POV**

**I love you too. **

**Jo's POV **

**Then break up with Camille.  
><strong>

**Kendall's POV **

**Who is she going to be together with?**

**Then once I break up with her she will be heartbroken**

**Like I said already.**

**Jo's POV**

**I will find her someone I don't want us to be over I want**

**Us to be together again I love you so much.**

**Kendall's POV**

***scratches head* and gives her a unsure look I really don't know**

**About this it's going to be really tough to find her someone.**

**Jo's POV**

**Are you going on a date with her today?**

**Kendall's POV**

**Yeah why?**

**Jo's POV**

**Break up with her on your date.**

**Kendall's POV**

**Are you kidding me on our date? that would**

**Be the worst date ever. If I break up with her**

**On a date she will be heartbroken on a date not happening.**

**Jo's POV**

**Listen Kendall I came back for you because you missed**

**me and I missed you. so do it so we can be together again. I love**

**You Kendall and you love me. And you should only love me. And you do **

**But your being difficult and not doing what I say for you to do. Which is**

**Break up with Camille tonight. You only love me not her your just worried of how she**

**Is going to react.**

**Kendall's POV**

**Well you would probably do the same thing if you were together with someone you **

**would be worried to break up with your boyfriend. Because you would be worried he won't accept**

**the break up or if he is going to be upset about it.**

**Jo's POV**

**I would so not be worried I would so do it even if it would be on a date! And maybe **

**I should just get my bags and get airport tickets and go back to New Zealand. Because **

**You're being difficult and won't break up with Camille because I love you I came back for you.**

**Kendall's POV**

**No don't leave! Fine I will do it I will break up with her tonight.**

**Jo's POV**

***Smiles* *leans towards you and kisses you***

**They keep making out with each they couldn't stop that they got so love in with each that they that they take**

**It to a bed in the bed room and Kendall gets on top of Jo and keeps making out with and starts taking off her shirt**

**Before they knew they realized they had sex.**

**Kendall's POV**

***thinks to self-* holy crap I did it I had sex with her and I didn't even break up with Camille I'm a freaking two timer.**

**Jo's POV**

***smiles* wasn't that the most beautiful experience you have ever had! **

**Kendall's POV**

**Aha.. Says it but doesn't mean it *checks time* I have to go Jo**

**Jo's POV**

**Okay bye nice seeing you again**

**Kendall's POV**

***gets dressed and leaves her suite heads to his suite gets picnic basket and goes out of the palm woods.* Camille comes saying hello I say hey back. *She lays the picnic blanket out.* *I put the basket down and open it up.* she notices the look on my face that I looked remorseful. **

**Camille's POV**

**What's wrong Kendall my darling?**

**Kendall's POV**

**Nothing let's just get this over with.**

**They start eating what was also in the basket besides food was champagne with him. He pours into two wine glasses they**

**do toasts one about their relationship the other about the New Year. After a while they start gazing into each other eyes**

**They lean into an each other and start kissing each other. Kendall pulls away quick.**

**Kendall's POV**

**Camille there is something I got to tell you.**

**Camille's POV**

**What is it?**

**Kendall's POV**

**We need to.. I love you Camille *thinks to self-* you idiot why aren't you breaking up with her.**

**Camille's POV**

***smiles* I love you too Kendall *kisses you passionately again.***

**Kendall's POV**

***kisses back***

**1 hour later they take the picnic basket out of the way and lie down and look**

**At the stars. They cuddle for a little while till the date was over they hug and**

**Kiss one more time. Kendall walks back to his apartment with a *sigh* lays back on **

**Bed and puts hands on face**

**Kendall's POV**

**Ugh.. What am I going to do I'm so worried of how she is going to react to when **

**I break up with her.. I guess I will tell her tomorrow like I will tell her to come to**

**My apartment and tell her.**

**5 hours later Kendall gets his pjs on and brushes his teeth goes to bed starts dreaming has**

**The worst dream ever.**

**DREAM:**

**Jo: -knocks on door-**

**Kendall: -gets door- hey Jo**

**Jo: hi Kendall so did you tell Camille about us?**

**Kendall: about what?**

**Jo: are you kidding me? You forgot?**

**Kendall: yeah I did.**

**Jo: *slaps across face hard* you idiot! I told you to tell her**

**Why didn't you break up with her! Huh!**

**Kendall: I didn't want the date to be ruined I didn't want to**

**tell her on our date.**

**Jo: but we are supposed to be together I came back for you **

**Love me and I love you. So do what I say or I'm leaving to go**

**Back to New Zealand.**

**A few days later in the dream..**

**Jo still knows Kendall didn't tell Camille that he Jo and needs to**

**Break up with her. Jo couldn't take it No more she**

**Gets her bags and leaves. Kendall finds out that she left he goes back**

**To his room crying. I should have told Camille I am idiot.**

**5 hours later**

**Kendall wakes up fast breathing heavily **

**Kendall's POV**

**I have to tell her today *grabs phone quickly and calls Camille*"Camille?**

**I need to tell you something so come to suite in my room so I can**

**Tell you."**

**Camille's POV**

***feels concerned because she doesn't know what is going on and Kendall sounded like**

**Something bad was happening* okay Kendall see you then**

**Kendall's POV**

**Okay bye *hangs up and puts phone down and lays back on bed feeling worried about telling**

**Camille that he needs to break up with her.***

*****will Kendall tell Camille that he loves Jo? Find out on the next chapter coming tomorrow*****


End file.
